1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for communicating between integrated circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for using capacitively coupled communication techniques to communicate between stacked assemblies of laminated integrated circuit (IC) chips.
2. Related Art
Advances in semiconductor technology have made it possible to fabricate a single IC (Integrated Circuit) chip that contains hundreds of millions of transistors. One of the advantages of integrating systems onto a single IC chip is that it increases the operating speed of the overall system. This is because in a multiple chip solution, the signals between system components have to cross chip boundaries, which typically reduces the system's operating speed due to the lengthy chip-to-chip propagation delays and limited chip-to-chip wires. In contrast, in a single chip solution, the signals between system components no longer have to cross chip boundaries, resulting in a significant increase in the overall system speed. Moreover, integrating systems onto a single IC chip significantly reduces overall costs, because fewer chips are required to perform a given computational task.
However, some systems cannot be integrated into a single chip due to their high complexity and large size. Note that IC chips are typically integrated onto a printed circuit board that contains multiple layers of signal lines for inter-chip communication. Furthermore, signal lines on an IC chip are about 100 times more densely packed than signal lines on a printed circuit board. Consequently, only a tiny fraction of the signal lines on a chip can be routed across the printed circuit board to other chips. Because of this reason, in such systems, inter-chip communication becomes the bottleneck for increasing the operating speed. Moreover, increases in IC integration densities are expected to exacerbate this bottleneck.
To overcome this inter-chip communication bottleneck, researchers have recently developed an alternate technique, known as “Proximity Communication,” for communicating between semiconductor chips. Proximity Communication involves integrating arrays of capacitive transmitters and receivers onto active surfaces of IC chips to facilitate inter-chip communication. If a first chip is situated face-to-face with a second chip so that transmitter regions on the first chip are capacitively coupled with receiver regions on the second chip, it is possible to transmit signals directly from the first chip to the second chip without having to route the signal through intervening signal lines within a printed circuit board.
Unfortunately, because proximity communication requires chips to be face-to-face it is not possible to stack more than two chips on top of each other. Hence, in order to couple a large number of chips together, it is necessary to arrange the chips so that they partially overlap in a pattern that alternates face-up and face-down chip orientations. This interconnection constraint can make it very hard to effectively combine such chips into a three-dimensional structure to save space and to reduce propagation delays between chips.
In addition to proximity communication techniques, a number of methods exist to laminate or permanently attach chips together and to create electrically conductive connections between the laminated chips. These laminated chip assemblies offer higher performance and faster communication, but suffer from the known-good-die problem.
The known-good-die problem arises from the fact that it is not possible to fully test a die at the wafer level or bare-die level. During wafer-level testing, faulty IC chips can be identified, but this technique is error prone, because chips must be assembled to be fully tested. Furthermore, since a single faulty chip can ruin an entire multi-chip assembly, the yield for a multi-chip assembly can be intolerably low for assemblies consisting of more than a few chips. For example, if a die lot has an actual yield of 80% (or 0.8), the cumulative yield for an assembly of three laminated dies is 0.83≈0.5, while the cumulative yield for an assembly often laminated dies is 0.810≈0.11. A low yield can result in a prohibitively high per-chip cost.
Hence what is needed is a high-bandwidth, low-latency inter-chip communication method that does not suffer from the abovementioned drawbacks.